


In Common

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that a relationship with the man would end in heartbreak or arrest, but when he saw just how beautiful Len looked in his bed he couldn’t find it in himself to care. </p>
<p>Based on In Common by Alicia Keys</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Common

 

_ Said I'd be gone by five, but it's sunrise and I'm still in your bed _

 Barry awoke to the sunlight, filtering through his bedroom window, a strong arm wrapped around his waist. His mind flooded with thoughts of the night before, when all inhibitions were abandoned with their clothes. He remembered calloused hands on his hips and plump lips tracing patterns on his skin. It was the best sex he’d had in ages, and his body still felt sated, even if it was the morning after. Barry glanced over to see Len asleep, wrapped up in his sheets snoring softly. Last night they had agreed it would be a one time thing, that in the morning Len would go back to robbing banks and Barry back to solving crimes, but he was still here, even though he made promises to be gone in by daybreak. Barry couldn’t help but feel relieved, there was a part of him that wanted to keep Len’s arm draped across his chest until they grew old and decrepit. He knew that a relationship with the man would end in heartbreak or arrest, but when he saw just how beautiful Len looked in his bed he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

_ We used to talk ‘til midnight, all those days that you stayed at my house _

 

 It had been six months and two days since he first slept with Len, six months and two days since Barry had slept alone. They spent every night wrapped in each other's warmth, every morning trading lazy kisses at the breakfast table. He loved Len’s lust, his passion, but really he loved the moments after they’d reached their climaxes, when the air heavy with unspoken desire. Len would turn over, gaze at him with crystal clear blue eyes and tell him little stories from his life. Barry, who hadn’t acquired as much life experience as Len would listen adamantly, with his head pressed to the older man’s chest, the one covered in scars and tattoos, and let his mind sway to the rhythm of Len’s heartbeat. Barry loved the story about Len’s sister Lisa, the figure skater who once tricked a guy out of all his money with a flirty smile and a hair flip. Len said that was the day he knew his sister could take care of herself, that she was just as competent as he was. 

 

_ You wanna love somebody like me? If you could love somebody like me, you must be messed up too _

  
 When he first said the words, Barry had been shocked. It wasn’t romantic, it was brutal and gut wrenching. For them it was perfect. Len had shown up on his doorstep, blood smeared all over his hands and face, his lip split and his eye swollen shut. He greeted Barry with a dry smirk, one that hung off his lips in an awry way. Barry ushered him in and cleaned him up, chastising him for getting hurt, calling him a stupid bastard. He couldn’t call Len reckless, he was anything but. That didn’t make Barry any less angry. In the middle of his rant on safety Len cut him off the the three words Barry thought he’d never hear from anyone, followed by a ‘now would you please shut up’. That night after Barry cleaned Len up, and they’d fallen into bed, Barry made a point to say them back.


End file.
